helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Queen Tour
Ran from Dec. 26 00:01 - Jan. 8 23:59 (Server Time), 2019. This event is a sub-event of the Snow Festival Event. Event Details During the event collect event materials, Snow Tokens, and exchange them for event items. Packs can also be purchased in the store for a limited time. Purchase Sulla Pack (S) for $0.99 to get Snow Token x300 and Sulla Pack (L) for $2.99 to get Snow Token x900. Snow Tokens can be exchanged for event items by accepting Snow Token exchange quests in the Event Center. Snow Queen Tour Enter Outing from the main menu and accept the 50 stamina Snow Queen Tour ball. Answer the questions correctly to win 5 Snow Tokens. The partner you choose at the beginning will help you to automatically win some encounters. Encounters are either a beauty contest or a multiple choice question. There are a total of 38 unique encounters, with 3 - 5 options per encounter. Read the transcript here. Note: Blitz Tickets will always reward 25 Snow Tokens. The largest amount of Snow Tokens that can be gained in one play is 55 Snow Tokens. This can be achieved by choosing Alan and following the path: * Beat Challenge Lynna Jorcastle * Beat Nobleman throwing cake (auto win) * Fail Christie's test * Fail Randall's offer * Pass Try this dessert (auto win) * Pass Winter Queen's steed * Pass Hypnotist (auto win) * Pass Foggy's divination * Pass Buy everything (auto win) * Pass Juven's instrument * Pass Gedanh's goods Cheat Sheet Answers Note: Correct answers are bolded. Snow Queen Tour Challenges Challenge Lynna Jorcastle Challenge Lynna in her new outfit to a beauty contest. *Strengths **Sexy: ★★★★★ **Gorgeous: ★★★★★ *Weaknesses **Delicate: ☆☆☆☆☆ Note: Automatic win with Willow. Failure: Go to Scamming boy. Victory: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Nobleman throwing cake. Nobleman throwing cake A nobleman attempts to throw cake at Magda, challenge Noble B to a beauty contest. *Strengths **Warm: ★★★☆☆ **Cool: ★★★☆☆ *Weaknesses **Sexy: ★☆☆☆☆ **Pure: ★☆☆☆☆ **Lively: ★☆☆☆☆ **Noble: ★☆☆☆☆ **Gorgeous: ★☆☆☆☆ **Delicate: ★☆☆☆☆ **Mature: ★☆☆☆☆ **Lovely: ★☆☆☆☆ Note: Automatic win with Alan. Failure: Go to Contracts are important. Victory: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Christie's test. Christie's test Which crest of the Four Families is on top of the Senate Hall? *Olineaux *Bavlenka *Finsel *'None' Note: Automatic win with Alminas. Fail: Go to Randall's offer. Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Play blackjack. Play blackjack He has fifteen and you have twelve. Do you want to draw another card? *No *Need a small one *'Need a big one' Note: Automatic win with Black Glove. Fail: Go to Barbara's drawing. Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Rincole's elf question. Barbara's drawing Here, can you guess how I feel? (The picture is split into two. There are random lines at the top and below is a square with something like a bowtie.) * Learn to induce * Transformation of a butterfly * She didn't get it * I can't get it Note: Automatic win with Willow. Fail: Go to Xavier's statues. Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Motiti's match. Motiti's match Motiti thinks someone told me I couldn't go home unless I sold them. * Buy them * Burn them * Give Motiti coins Note: Automatic win with Black Glove. Fail: Go to Filthy street. Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Maggie's tree. Filthy street Here they are. I'd run if I were you. * Hand out the food * Look away * Run * Swashbuckle Note: Automatic win with Willow. Fail: Go to Foggy's divination. Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Magic Coin. Maggie's tree Maggie thinks that the Snow Festival is about decorating the tree. How should I explain this to her? *'Explain it' *Never mind *Join her Note: Automatic pass with Alminas. Fail: Go to Magic Coin. Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Dance challenge. Magic Coin How should I solve the problem? Should I tell people he's cheating? Or wait for the Guardsmen) *Tell people *'Wait for the Guardsmen' *Stop people *'Wait and see' Note: Automatic win with Black Glove. Fail: Go to Buy everything. Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Won't stop eating. Buy everything If I shout someone's name, they'll run away! What should I say? *Alan *Shana *Barris *'Brala' Note: Automatic win with Alan. Fail: Go to Guessing drink. Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Juven's instrument. Won't stop eating Stop Balfey from eating all the desserts by beating him in a Beauty Contest. *Strengths **Noble ★★★★☆ **Gorgeous ★★★★☆ **Lovely ★★★★☆ *Weaknesses **Sexy ☆☆☆☆☆ Note: Automatic pass with Alan. Fail: Go to Juven's instrument. Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Magic carpets. Magic carpets The mage asks: what material do you think his carpets are made of? *'Cotton linen' *Gold thread *Silver thread *Leaf Note: Automatic pass with Alminas. Fail: Snow Tokens +5, Ball ends. Pass: Snow Tokens +10, Ball ends. Rincole's elf question How may legs does the elven ancestor's steed have? *Four *'Eight' *Five *Six Note: Automatic win with Alminas. Fail: Go to Motiti's match. Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to A rat. Guessing drink What has four legs in the morning, two legs at noon, and three at night? *Cow *Sheep *'Man' *Spider Note: Automatic win with Black Glove. Fail: Snow Tokens +5, Ball ends. Pass: Snow Tokens +10, Ball ends. A rat There's a rat beside your shoe. *Run *Stomp *Kick *'Maid Attack' Note: Automatic win with Alan. Fail: Go to Maggie's tree. Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to The drunk. The drunk There is an aggressive drunk man. What should we do... *'Find Guardsmen' *Argue *Tell him to go home Note: Automatic win with Black Glove. Fail: Go to Dance challenge. Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Beauty Contest. Dance challenge My Lady, there's an audience gathering. We have to dance! Challenge Noble A to a beauty contest. *Strengths **Warm: ★★★☆☆ **Cool: ★★★☆☆ *Weaknesses **Sexy: ★☆☆☆☆ **Pure: ★☆☆☆☆ **Lively: ★☆☆☆☆ **Noble: ★☆☆☆☆ **Gorgeous: ★☆☆☆☆ **Delicate: ★☆☆☆☆ **Mature: ★☆☆☆☆ **Lovely: ★☆☆☆☆ Note: Automatic win with Willow. Fail: Go to Won't stop eating. Win: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Thief on horseback. Beauty Contest Helena is competing to be the Winter Queen, challenge her to a beauty contest. *Strengths **Sexy: ★★★★★ **Mature: ★★★★★ *Weaknesses **Delicate: ☆☆☆☆☆ Helena is confident in Miss Hosta's beauty, challenge Hosta to a beauty contest. *Strengths **Mature: ★★★★★ **Sexy: ★★★★★ *Weaknesses **Warm: ★☆☆☆☆ Fail: Snow Tokens +5, Ball ends. Win: Snow Tokens +10, Ball Ends. Thief on horseback My purse! My Snow Tokens! *Spur the horse *Sprint to chase *Call for help *'Lure with carrots' Note: Automatic win with Alan. Fail: Snow Tokens +5, Ball ends. Pass: Snow Tokens +10, Ball ends. Scamming boy A bystander thinks you are making the boy cry, challenge Civilian Man to a beauty contest. *Strengths **Warm: ★★★☆☆ **Cool: ★★★☆☆ *Weaknesses **Sexy: ★☆☆☆☆ **Pure: ★☆☆☆☆ **Lively: ★☆☆☆☆ **Noble: ★☆☆☆☆ **Gorgeous: ★☆☆☆☆ **Delicate: ★☆☆☆☆ **Mature: ★☆☆☆☆ **Lovely: ★☆☆☆☆ Note: Automatic win with Alan. Fail: Go to Vicky's taste test. Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Contracts are important. Vicky's taste test I put in something that makes the drink taste cool but not cold. It's often used in food. *Vanilla *'Mint' *Jasmine *Rose Note: Automatic win with Black Glove. Fail: Go to Linglan's fliers. Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Asteria's sandwich. Contracts are important Contracts are important, but benevolence more so. How should I help? *Tolerance *'Note' *'Compensation' Note: Automatic win with Alminas. Fail: Go to Asteria's sandwich. Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Randall's offer. Asteria's sandwich Madam Asteria's sandwich should be... *Chicken Sandwich *Beef Sandwich *Lobster Sandwich *'Tuna Sandwich' Note: Automatic win with Willow. Fail: Go to Lantern riddle. Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Try this dessert. Lantern riddle It's a type of seasoning and from sea water. What could it be? *'Salt' *Sugar *Vinegar *Oil Note: Automatic win with Black Glove. Fail: Go to Kidnappers. Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Winter Queen's steed. Kidnappers My son was kidnapped because of my debt. I know he's around here somewhere, but I can't look for him myself. You look like a noblewoman. Please save my son! *Help *'No' The old woman is insistent, challenge her to a beauty contest. *Strengths **Warm: ★★★☆☆ **Cool: ★★★☆☆ *Weaknesses **Sexy: ★☆☆☆☆ **Pure: ★☆☆☆☆ **Lively: ★☆☆☆☆ **Noble: ★☆☆☆☆ **Gorgeous: ★☆☆☆☆ **Delicate: ★☆☆☆☆ **Mature: ★☆☆☆☆ **Lovely: ★☆☆☆☆ All the noise has attracted a mysterious mage wearing yellow who wants you to help, challenge him to a beauty contest. *Strengths **Warm: ★★★☆☆ **Cool: ★★★☆☆ *Weaknesses **Sexy: ★☆☆☆☆ **Pure: ★☆☆☆☆ **Lively: ★☆☆☆☆ **Noble: ★☆☆☆☆ **Gorgeous: ★☆☆☆☆ **Delicate: ★☆☆☆☆ **Mature: ★☆☆☆☆ **Lovely: ★☆☆☆☆ Fail: Snow Tokens +5, Ball ends. Pass: Snow Tokens +10, Ball ends. Randall's offer I don't think it's that good. * Decline * Accept * Hesitate Note: Automatic win with Black Glove. Fail: Go to Try this dessert. Pass: Snow Token +5, Go to Barbara's drawing. Try this dessert A man is trying to get you to eat a suspicious dessert, challenge Noble B to a beauty contest. *Strengths **Warm: ★★★☆☆ **Cool: ★★★☆☆ *Weaknesses **Sexy: ★☆☆☆☆ **Pure: ★☆☆☆☆ **Lively: ★☆☆☆☆ **Noble: ★☆☆☆☆ **Gorgeous: ★☆☆☆☆ **Delicate: ★☆☆☆☆ **Mature: ★☆☆☆☆ **Lovely: ★☆☆☆☆ Note: Automatic win with Alan. Winning with Alan sends Magda to Winter Queen's steed. Fail: Go to Winter Queen's steed. Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Xavier's statues. Winter Queen's steed What does the Winter Queen ride? *Snowlion *Reindeer *Ice Dragon *'No idea' Note: Automatic win with Willow. Fail: Go to Nyx's book. Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Hypnotist. Hypnotist Would you like to give it a try? * No '(Beauty Contest) * Ok You can't quite remember where you've seen him before, challenge the hypnotist to a beauty contest. *Weaknesses **Sexy: ★★★☆☆ **Pure: ★★★☆☆ **Lively: ★★★☆☆ **Noble: ★★★☆☆ **Gorgeous: ★★★☆☆ **Delicate: ★★★☆☆ **Mature: ★★★☆☆ **Lovely: ★★★☆☆ **Warm: ★★★☆☆ **Cool: ★★★☆☆ Note: Automatic win with Alan. Fail: Go to Ivan and stalker. Pass: Snow Token + 5, Go to Foggy's divination. Nyx's book I heard there's this famous Mandarian book about demons and monsters. Do you know what it is? *'The Journey to the West *Dream of the Red Chamber *Heroes of the Marshes *Romance of the Three Kingdoms Note: Automatic win with Alminas Fail: Snow Tokens +5, Ball Ends. Pass: Snow Tokens +10, Ball Ends. Ivan and stalker Things are getting serious. * Sigh * Stop Ivan * Get mad * Scold Ivan Note: Automatic win with Black Glove. Fail: Snow Token + 5, Ball ends. Pass: Snow Token + 10, Ball ends. Xavier's statues Which set of armour was worn by the Winter Goddess? * Gold Armor * Bronze Armor * Frost Armor * Silver Armor Note: Automatic win with Alminas. Fail: Go to Hypnotist. Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Filthy Street. Foggy's divination Tell Foggy what you're interested in. *Military *'Adventure' *Politics *Commerce Note: Automatic win with Alminas. Fail: Go to Gang members. Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Buy everything. Juven's instrument What instrument can I play? * Piano * Violin * Cello * Saxophone Note: Automatic win with Willow. Fail: Go to Diane's dress request. Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Gedanh's goods. Gedanh's goods I see, what should I put there then? * Giant stuffed toy * Mandaria silk fan * Rayorca cotton * Color change oil Note: Automatic win with Black Glove. Fail: Snow Tokens +5, Ball ends. Pass: Snow Tokens +10, Ball ends. Linglan's Fliers Linglan needs help distributing fliers. Note: This route can only be reached with Alminas and cannot be failed. Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Lantern riddle. Diane's dress request The Winter Queen is different in everyone's eyes. You just need to choose... *Flaming Sun *'Ice Armor' *Autumn Leaves *Moonlit Lotus Pond Note: Automatic win with Alminas. Fail: Snow Tokens +5, Ball ends. Pass: Snow Tokens +10, Ball ends. Gang members A gang member won't leave you alone, have a beauty contest with Passerby A. *Strengths **Warm: ★★★☆☆ **Cool: ★★★☆☆ *Weaknesses **Sexy: ★☆☆☆☆ **Pure: ★☆☆☆☆ **Lively: ★☆☆☆☆ **Noble: ★☆☆☆☆ **Gorgeous: ★☆☆☆☆ **Delicate: ★☆☆☆☆ **Mature: ★☆☆☆☆ **Lovely: ★☆☆☆☆ You beat Passerby A, but now his brother has appeared, have a beauty contest with Noble A. *Strengths **Warm: ★★★☆☆ **Cool: ★★★☆☆ *Weaknesses **Sexy: ★☆☆☆☆ **Pure: ★☆☆☆☆ **Lively: ★☆☆☆☆ **Noble: ★☆☆☆☆ **Gorgeous: ★☆☆☆☆ **Delicate: ★☆☆☆☆ **Mature: ★☆☆☆☆ **Lovely: ★☆☆☆☆ Note: Automatic win with Willow. Fail: Snow Tokens +5, Ball ends. Pass: Snow Tokens +10, Ball ends. From the Forest Quests These quests need a total of 4600 Snow Tokens. Finish all the event quests to obtain the set From the Forest. Items in this set: *Layers of Phantoms (Special) *Fuzzy Feathers (Headwear) *Stopped Wings (Earrings) *Shinny Scales (Hair) *Fake Sweetness (Makeup) *Real Me (Bracelet) *Infancy (Handheld) *Newborn Disguise (Dress) *Fog Flowers (Shoes) *Another Warm Winter (Socks) *No Heart, No Blood (Special) Snow Gift Quests These quests need a total of 3900 Snow Tokens. Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Snow Festival Event